bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Calvin Fischoeder
|gender =Male |birth = |age =60s |job =Entrepeneur/Landlord |family =Felix Fischoeder (younger brother) Grover Fischoeder (cousin) |appearance =Sheesh! Cab, Bob? |last = |voice =Kevin Kline }} }} Calvin Fischoeder (more commonly referred to as Mr. Fischoeder) is Bob's wealthy and odd landlord. He owns Bob's Burgers and many other properties on Ocean Avenue. He also owns the "Wonder Wharf" amusement park, the "Wonder Wharf Wonderdogs" baseball team and some other shady side businesses. In some episodes, he has an antagonistic role, such as "Torpedo", "An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal", "Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I)", "The Deepening" and The Oeder Games. Profile Appearance Personality Mr. Fischoeder is the more dominant of the two Fischoeders, shown by both his greater age and how others, including Felix, usually respect him more than his brother. While he has been shown frequently and rather meanly teasing Felix, he obviously cares deeply about him, as shown by the fact that he was willing to pay $4,000 to bribe Bob to cover Felix's attempt to murder both of them. He does not have a strong sense of morals and is willing to both cut corners and blame other people to protect himself or someone he cares about. He has strong familial connections and his relatives have a large influence on him; both he and Felix are shown to have cared about their father and each other. He owns many of the properties around town, including the rental property next to Bob's Burgers, Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, the baseball stadium and team, the Wonder Wharf amusement park, etc. He generally refuses to eat his tenants' food with the exception of Douchie Sushi. He also has some shadier side businesses that include cab driving, gambling, and possibly abortions. His father was an immigrant of unknown nationality. Mr. Fischoeder wears a white suit, an eye patch, and sometimes a white cape, and drives around town in a golf buggy with the license plate "BIGFSCH." Louise describes him as being "one white cat away from being a supervillain." He had considered not renewing Bob's lease until he tried Bob's most difficult specialty burger, the "Meatsiah," after which he declared Bob a Beefartist. Mr. Fischoeder orders "blueberries", which are a cover for buying marijuana from Cooper and Beverly in "Bob Fires the Kids." In "An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal," he appears when he has the Belcher family pose as his family so he can impress a woman who was once his flame. He also appears in The Deepening when he buys a mechanical shark that was once used for a shot in a movie. He begins showing negligence as soon as the shark goes on the loose and begins to destroy the city. In Topsy, he and Linda's sister, Gayle, sing a duet for Louise called "Electric Love", a song based fictionally on the relationship between Topsy the elephant and Thomas Edison. Though often an antagonist in the series, Calvin Fischoeder becomes a more sympathetic character in "Wharf Horse," where his eccentric nature pales in comparison to his brother Felix's darker, more violent personality. The inversion of the colors of Felix's outfit may be a physical manifestation of his true nature: while Calvin cuts corners (such as with the Wonder Wharf rollercoaster) and limits Bob financially, he never directly tries to harm anyone. Felix, on the other hand, is extravagant and tries to be likable, but is ultimately concerned with his own desires to the point where he will try to hurt, or even kill, anyone who prevents him from getting his own way. Appearances Season 1 *Sheesh! Cab, Bob? (first appearance is broadcast order) *Burger War (first appearance in production order) *Lobsterfest (non-speaking cameo) Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon *Moody Foodie *Beefsquatch Season 3 *Bob Fires The Kids *An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal *The Deepening *Topsy *The Kids Run The Restaurant Season 4 *Seaplane! *Ambergris *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Dawn of the Peck * Speakeasy Rider *The Oeder Games Season 6 *Sliding Bobs *Nice-Capades *Sexy Dance Healing *The Hormone-iums *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *The Last Gingerbread House on the Left *Eggs for Days *Paraders of the Lost Float (non-speaking cameo) Season 8 *Brunchsquatch *The Wolf of Wharf Street *The Bleakening (non-speaking cameo, hour-long version only) *Are You There Bob? It's Me, Birthday Season 9 *The Taking of Funtime One Two Three *Roamin' Bob-iday Gallery Trivia *Mr. Fischoeder's first appearance was in "Sheesh! Cab, Bob?," although this is going by broadcast order. In production order, he was given a proper introduction, along with several other characters, in "Burger War." *His last name is a pun on "fish odor." *His hair is similar to Krusty The Klown's hair on The Simpsons. *Despite knowing Linda's name (World Wharf 2), he usually refers to her as "Mrs. Burger" or "Mrs. Bob." *In "Ambergris," Mr. Fischoeder's brother Felix appears. It is also stated in this episode that Felix took out Mr. Fischoeder's eye. *He often abuses or mistreats the restaurant by using the facilities without ordering anything or coming in simply to get a good reception on his smartphone. *Not only does Mr. Fischoeder have little to borderline no morals, but several episodes have revealed that he's not only not above cutting corners and attempting to blame/frame others, but he's also been shown to be not above bribery, extortion, and even violence in attempts to get his way. A classic example of this is seen in the episode Torpedo, where near the end of the episode, Bob tries to explain Gene why Torpedo is not the best role model, Fischoeder first starts off by threatening to reduce the amount of money that he gives to Bob, before finally resorting to firing his pistol in an ultimately failed attempt to keep Bob quiet. *A classic example of where Fischoeder not only attempts to frame Bob but also demonstrates that he has little to no morals, is in the episode The Deepening where he not only makes everyone believe that Bob was the "idea man" behind the shark but even goes as far to say that Bob "poo-poo'd" his "safety concerns" when in reality Fischoeder had very little to ultimately no safety concerns at all, and didn't really care about the safety of the town. *Mr. Fischoeder has also been shown to be not above vandalism, and even stealing, as seen in the beginning of the episode Burger Wars, where he is seen throwing things such as bricks, rocks, and even loaded glass bottles at people's property. In the episode Teen-a Witch, it is revealed that Mr. Fischoeder is the one responsible for Bob's jack-o-lanterns disappearing. In both of these incidents, if Fischoeder was a real ''landlord, he either would've been arrested or gotten into ''very serious trouble with law and potentially even risked losing his title as landlord as a result. *He was once married for a week as revealed in "The Kids Run the Restaurant." *Mr. Fischoeder is voiced by actor Kevin Kline, who has won an Academy Award and 3 Tony Awards. He is the only performer to have won either award to voice a character on Bob's Burgers. *Enjoys watching World's Craziest Car Chases with his mansion's maid, Inga. *Can play the piano ("Nice-Capades"). *His golf cart's license plate reads "BIGFSCH" (big Fisch) a pun on the term "big fish" used to describe someone who is important or powerful, such as a landlord, which he is. ("Teen-a Witch") Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Fischoeder Family